mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Stories in Stone
Stories in Stone, Luna's Royal Guard is the first book of the Stories in Stone series created by TDR that shows the events leading to Princess Luna becoming Nightmare Moon. Twilight discovers the true purpose for the Canterlot Royal gardens, much to Princess Celestia's annoyance. Knowing her student will seek answers with or without her permission, the Princess gives Twilight a new subject to study, the story of five of the garden's occupants, their connection to Nightmare Moon, and the dark days of the War of Night.__TOC__ Summary The story starts with Twilight growing curious about something Discord said and traveling to the Royal Canterlot Gardens to find out for sure. Upon discovering that the statues in the garden are alive and being found out by Princess Celestia she is given the task of studying a group of ponies through the use of a scrying spell and a old weapon that Celestia provides for her. The chapter starting and ending caps usually follow Twilight in her studies and show approximately where she is in relation to the actual series sticking with canon fairly well. The main part of the story show the events of the past mostly from the point of view of the weapons master. Jer'rahd Kaisur a young unicorn seeking to become a member of the Royal Guard along with his best friend Rhedric Pelt. Along the way they meet a Pegasus mare named Starfall Silvertail, a zebra medic named Velkorn, and a baby blue dragon named Bleu Scale. In time this group becomes Princess Luna's personal Guard as well as the set of Element Bearers that came before the Mane 6. The fanfic showcases the war torn lands of Equestria before the rise of Nightmare Moon and all the way up to her fall. Characters Jer'rahd Kaisur Jer'rahd Kaisur (AKA: Jer) is the primary focus of the story from Twilight's point of view. he is a light gray unicorn stallion with amber colored hair. His primary eye color is green though after an accident his left eye turned red in coloration and glows when he is angry. His cutie mark is a silver kite shield with a black chess knight in the middle. His mother was a unicorn and his father a earth pony though he took more after his father and is much tougher than most unicorns, however this is at the expense of only being able to cast two spells, the manipulation spell every unicorn knows and a shield spell, which creates a flat panel of green energy that he can change the height and width of, but not the shape. He was given the weapon that Twilight uses as a scrying focus by Princess Luna. He eventually becomes the bearer of the Element of Loyalty. Rhederic Pelt Rhederic Pelt (AKA: Rhede) has been best friends with Jer'rahd since foal hood. He is the only one who regularly calls Jer'rahd Jer and joined the Guard along with him because "mares love a stallion in uniform". Rhede is a tall earth pony with a brick red coat and long well cared for black mane and tail. He has brilliant blue eyes and his cutie mark is three crossed arrows with hearts on the end instead of arrow heads. He is well known as a tail chaser and has a rather long list of his conquests. He is also very attached to his very large family. He eventually becomes the bearer of the Element of Generosity. Starfall Silvertail Starfall Silvertail is a light gray pegasus with a short cropped purple mane and tail that has a single strip of blue running through it. She has scarlet eyes and her cutie mare is of a silver star falling from the sky with a rainbow colored trail following it. She is perhaps the oldest of the group and is the mother of a young filly named Cloud Dancer, who is her whole world. She was married to a pegasus named Loc who was killed along with her brother in a fight with the griffons. Aside from taking care of her foal, her primary drive is revenge against the griffon that killed her brother, husband, and parents. She is a skilled combatant and is able to wield a sword with her mouth,wings or hooves with equal skill. She is also the first recorded pong to preform the sonic rainboom. She eventual bears the Element of Honesty. Velkorn Velkornis a typical zebra in appearance though her mane and tail are a curly and rather fluffy. She has jade green eyes and her cutie mark is a simplistic Caduceus without wings behind it. She was a medic in a war who did not care what soldiers she saved. She was often seen crossing the field of battle to gather the fallen even in mid combat, many times it was thought she was killed though she always turned up again to rescue some pony else. This action earned her the nickname of The Specter of Life. She is a highly trained doctor, perhaps one of the best non unicorn medics to live. She was trained by her brother in several styles of bare hoof combat , that coupled with her medical knowledge about anatomy make her a dangerous foe, save she refuses to kill. She speaks both zebra and pony though the method of her study gives her a rhyming speech that she attributes to being a meditative practice and several other zebras are show to not rhyme at all. She has a fascination with Rhede and eventually becomes the bearer of the Element of Compassion. Bleu Scale Bleu Scale is a young dragon of approximately 14 years old who was hatched in Celestia's School for Gifted unicorns by a young mare who raised her. She is primarily a blue scaled dragon, amber colored eyes, two hind legs, two forelegs and a set of wings. She was brought up in showbiz and as such tends to joke or break into song at odd or inappropriate times though she was onstage preforming since she was 8 along with her partner. Eventually she became Jer'rahd's partner and has taken to calling him Boss though she does not truly work for him and is more a friend or a strange sister than anything else. Bleu has the ability to change the coloration of scales to what ever she wishes as well as to change her size from that of a tiny dragon that can ride comfortably on a ponies back all the way up to a large dragon that can carry several ponies. Her primary size is just smaller than a normal pony though she tends to spend her time in her smaller form as she claims it makes her cuter and thus able to get away with more. Her primary breath weapon is a line of lightning though she has gained the ability to breath green message flame. Bleu eventually becomes the bearer of the Element of Laughter. Inspiration The series was inspired by Garden Party: Petrified, a short comic by PumpkinHipHop. Category:Fan fiction